


please forgive the dead

by matchboxmayhem



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hanzo and Genji being sad, Paranormal, journey to peace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboxmayhem/pseuds/matchboxmayhem
Summary: So it’s my other multi chapter fic but less shittyHanzo and Genji meet again for the first time in years.





	1. and so we reunite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dudes).



> I didn’t like the other version so I made a new one that I genuinely believe is better

Hanzo was numb.  
He couldn’t feel the gentle breeze that made his hair sway. He couldn’t feel the bow in his hand, or the grass under his bare feet.  
And yet, he could still feel the pain caused by the man in front of him. He was barely a man, more of a machine. A machine with eyes that matched his own and a dragon that belonged to his only brother.  
“It has been a while, Hanzo,” the machine said, in a sharp, low voice.  
“I know,” he replied, even softer, “Are you here to kill me?” His voice was raspy, unused.  
The machine sighed a sorrowful sigh, shaking his head gently, “No Hanzo, I am not.”  
Hanzo frowned, “Then why are you here?”  
“To forgive you,” Genji held out a hand, “I wish to be brothers again.”  
When Hanzo spoke again, there was a tremor to his voice, “And why would you want that? After what I’ve done?” He sucked in a breath before continuing.  
“Why would you forgive your murderer?! I did this to you! It’s my fault you are this- this thing!” He started to tremble. Genji started to back away slowly, from what could be seen of his face, he was terrified.  
“Don’t you dare leave me Genji! ANSWER ME!” He roared.  
As sudden as his anger had come, he calmed.  
“I’m so sorry, Genji. I’m so sorry,” he choked out.  
“Hanzo.. What happened to you?” Genji tried to grab onto his brother’s hands, but could not, for the living cannot touch the dead.


	2. where have you been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo’s been everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no one is really invested in this, but I want to continue it.

“Brother, where have you been?” Genji asked, though he almost couldn’t bear it. He couldn’t look at him, not when every time he reached for him, his hands only passed through.   
“I have been everywhere. And yet, I do not remember it,” Hanzo answered. He sat across from his brother, in the grasses of a field somewhere in Japan. Genji shook his head.   
“How could this happen to you?” He asked again, “How could you be.. dead?”   
“If only I knew, dear Genji,” he replied again.   
“Do you even remember how you got here?” Genji asked another question.   
Hanzo frowned and closed his eyes.  
“I.. I remember being in the forest, somewhere in Czechslovakia. It was cold.”

—

Hanzo shivered so hard that he felt that his teeth would shatter from his chattering. It was cold, so, so, cold. He couldn’t feel his hands, or his feet. Even his shoulders had gone numb. He could not hope to build a fire like this, even if he used his mouth. His dragons had gone silent long ago, as if they could predict his fate. He shook himself and stomped on, chiding himself on those thoughts. He could not let himself die here, like some coward. He could never be at peace if he did so. Yet, he could feel himself growing weaker and weaker with every step. He could only fantasize about getting to shelter and surviving. Soon, he tripped over a twig and fell over. He squirmed, before realizing that he could not bring himself to get up. He tried and he tried but he could not do it. He began to feel sleepy, and he could hear something very faint. He would’ve liked to think it was the forest itself, singing him to sleep. He slowly closed his eyes. Finally, he would rest.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter’s p short cause I’m tired.


End file.
